


nasir topping

by emptypalm



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare night of peace and quiet, with a room that could be considered their own and every member of the rebel legion warned against interruption at the cost of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nasir topping

“ _Fuck_ ,” Agron breathed out, pushing his head further back into the bedroll with eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched tight.  
  
Lips trailed along his cheeks, wet little kisses and a ghost of a smile. “The strong gladiator winces at a cock in the ass?”  
  
Agron’s growl was a warning, eyes snapping open to glare heavily up at Nasir. There was nothing but tender affections there, though, even as he teased. The care was in Nasir’s eyes, cautiously watching Agron for any sign of actual pain. They did not do this often—Agron was more inclined towards being inside Nasir, and Nasir held no preference. But it was a rare night of peace and quiet, with a room that could be considered their own and every member of the legion warned against interruption at the cost of their life.  
  
It wasn’t as though Agron didn’t enjoy it, either. He did, as a rare treat. His sexual gratification came second to pleasing Nasir, to see his eyes glaze in pleasure and his breathing deepen. They were equal men of equal standing, partnered together in love and battle. Agron’s body was Nasir’s, and the return was much the same.  
  
“The tightness of your body,” Nasir whispered into Agron’s skin, hips flush against Agron’s ass with firm intent, “stirs lusts so deep I wish to never leave.”  
  
A flex of Agron’s thighs was a sign of readiness, wrapped tight around Nasir’s narrow hips. The first thick glide of Nasir robbed Agron of his breath, an unsteady sound rising from his throat to be killed in a kiss. Open and vulnerable were words that Agron were fond if in regards of Nasir, but to himself not so favored.  
  
Nasir’s hands along his thighs spread him wide, wider still when they traveled to the backs of his knees to push legs up and out. Agron’s fingers scrambled for purchase against Nasir’s shoulder at the first slap of skin against skin, breath robbed in a ragged sigh against Nasir’s lips. Hips arched up for the second thrust, greedy to be filled, to be split by Nasir’s cock and lulled into delicious delirium.  
  
He was still a beautiful sight, even from such a different angle. The flex of muscles with every thrust, arms clenched with every thrust in order to keep Agron’s legs well spread. Agron’s fingers slid from shoulder, slipping against the sweat-slick skin as they trailed down Nasir’s back to grip ass and tug him tighter. Faster. Deeper.  
  
“Do not fuck me as if you are buried in wet cunt,” Agron warned, teeth skimming along Nasir’s ear to bite there.  
  
Nasir’s laugh was nothing more than a short wheeze, pulling back to push foreheads together and kiss Agron harshly. “Then turn, and bare yourself to me.”  
  
Agron grinned, pushing Nasir away with a playful shove. The man came back but seconds later, gripping onto Agron’s hips and aiding the man in turning over. Their size difference was ever present in such a position, Agron’s long back bowed and knees sunk low into their blankets to line himself up properly to Nasir. Bared to his lover, Agron felt that familiar quiver in his stomach as Nasir’s hands grabbed at his cheeks to spread him further.  
  
The push of Nasir’s cock did not meet home, sliding against all the sensitive skin and over to the small of his back. Fingers found purpose, though, brushing over Agron’s slick hole again and again. Saliva to aid the task, spit onto Agron’s skin before pushed into his body by probing fingers to spread him wider.  
  
When cock was finally replaced, Agron pushed back before Nasir could even sink to hilt. They were almost animalistic in their fucking, Nasir’s nails scraping against Agron’s hips to pull him back harder, faster. Every thrust had Agron bucking, back arching only to straighten again and regain posture. The beautiful sounds of Nasir moaning into the skin of his back, the way one dark hand scrambled between his legs in order to wrap around his cock, it was all a wonder how Agron managed to last longer than a moment in such delicious pleasure.  
  
Hand traveled from hip to shoulder, Agron finding himself being pulled back upon Nasir’s cock over and over again. The hand on his cock seemed blurred in its speed, dragging Agron closer to the edge without forgiveness. Every inch of his body was alight with fire, burning with the heat of Nasir’s touch. Winding tight, every inch of him spring loaded and waiting to spill over the edge.  
  
“Release,” Nasir whispered, hunched over to whisper into the sweaty skin behind Agron’s ear. “For me, let go.”  
  
A sharp grunt broke the reverie, followed by a trembling moan as Agron spilled into the blankets beneath him. His fingers scrambled for purchase in the linens, fruitless with the way he shook and moaned through wave after wave of mindless pleasure. Limbs threatened to give, arms proving useless as his upper body dropped to the bedroll while knees remained poised to keep himself up for Nasir.  
  
Agron’s body thrummed with heat and pleasure, blissfully warm and spent even as Nasir slowed in his movements. “No,” he managed to protest with hoarse voice, eyes shut and face nestled in the blankets. “Come to completion inside me.”  
  
Nasir wasted no time, the movements of his hips deep and shallow. Agron’s breathing remained a hurried pant, back arched to present himself further. Nasir’s orgasm was almost violent in its arrival, a sharp hiss and a baring down of teeth in Agron’s shoulder before warmth flooded his body. The first time Agron had experienced Nasir’s orgasm from the inside, it had robbed him of breath and thought from surprise. Now, there was a deep pleasure in it, of being flooded with seed and marked by lover.  
  
There was little grace in how they tumbled together, Nasir against Agron’s broad back, head nestled between shoulder blades as they breathed as one. Nasir’s fingers were gentle against the nape of his neck, brushing away sweaty hair in order to dabble kisses against the skin. Soft little touches that warmed Agron’s heart, having barely enough energy to turn his cheek to rest against the bedroll and look to Nasir.  
  
“I fear the gods may grow jealous,” Nasir murmured into the curve of Agron’s shoulder, a sated smile upon his face, “of a lover such as yourself.”  
  
Agron’s laugh was warm, crossing his arms in order to rest his head upon them. There was a comfort in this, cock still in ass, Nasir resting on top of him as a steady weight. “To fault of their own, for guiding me to your side,” Agron replied with a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
There was a small grunt from Agron as Nasir removed himself, sitting up slowly between still splayed legs. “The sight of you bare and slick with my seed strikes deep within me,” Nasir said, a fond sort of tone to his voice as hands reached out to take a cheek in each. Squeezed generously, Agron barely mustered the energy to arch his back as they were pried apart and Nasir’s mouth found tender hole to lick and suck at. He was at the mercy of Nasir, boneless from such a powerful orgasm but not yet ready for another. He was too sensitive when Nasir’s mouth found his balls, tongue wet and gentle while strong hands cradled his hips. Such a switch of positions, though Agron was prone to following Nasir’s lead regardless. Cock in ass was merely physical situation— Agron’s mind followed Nasir’s.  
  
Agron was eager to wrap Nasir up in his arms as he came to lay beside him. Nasir fit snug against his chest, tucked perfectly under his chin to hold him close. “Rest,” Agron advised, hands stroking the dark mane away from Nasir’s face, “so I may fuck you to exhaustion when we awake.”  
  
Nasir’s hum was a thoughtful one, lips pursing to kiss the base of Agron’s throat. “A welcomed challenge.”


End file.
